Talk:Stunning Strike
Synergises with Anthem of Flame yes/no? Kessel 09:15, 12 September 2006 (CDT) I guess that depends on if anthem of flame is applied before the "if conditioned" effect.-Onlyashadow 09:27, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :I use Anthem of Flame with Disrupting Throw on my paragon, and on that the burning is applied first, so I always interrupt. I'm guessing it will work for this as well.Labmonkey 07:58, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Apply poison and such covers the skill condiitons such as cripple, however, so I doubt it. Still, it's easy to make a condition base what with burning refrain, barbed spear, and all that. And you cover it with burning immediatly too. Silk Weaker 08:39, 17 September 2006 (CDT) GG Skullcrack, your time is over. :Crack ever had a "time"? :p — Skuld 07:49, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::So would someone plese tell me why on earth Anet nerfed it in the last update?Labmonkey 07:58, 31 October 2006 (CST) :: skull crack sucks b/c of the cost but this skill is conditional too (thoguh the condition is easier to meet than the foe casting a spell). Skull crack ought to be when you interrupt anything. --Life Infusion 22:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Anthem of Flame is applied first. Tested by me, so you know its true.--12pxWindjammer 03:09, 15 January 2007 (CST) :more testing done. above statement was based on extensive RA, it seemed to be the case, but it wasn't. No scrimmage done, but tested on master of healing. He would CoP, and the degen would continue, so it must of been taking off daze.--12pxWindjammer 00:17, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Wait a minute. Fire is applied after Daze, but Daze is still applied? I swear that is what was happening. Someone else confirm, maybe daze is first, but I thought I saw degen stop, but one condition stay on, after CoP was used.--12pxWindjammer 01:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) It seems to me that its been changed both in damage and daze duration. If they want more speargons, why did they tone down this skill (one of only 2 spear elites)? Mind boggling. 132.203.83.38 23:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) This skill wasnt nerfed, infact its not even been touched by changes yet. You can see that Damage and Daze Duration is the same now as when the page was first created. -- 16:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) :You have to look at the history of the template, not the article. It was changed in the last skill balance with no notice. --Fyren 16:37, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Thus changed first between the Betas and Nightfall release. I dont know if its been changed since. During Betas it had a lower adrenaline cost and I beleive more +dmg. Thus a prime Elite for the "Pack Hunters" that were everywhere that weekend. - Former Ruling 16:25, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Adrenaline Seems a bit much. lower it to 8 and i'm happy-- (Talk) ( ) 21:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Pack hunters.-- The Gates Assassin 00:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. If it were not an elite and the adren stayed at 10 I'd be happy. Capping this skill Is a bitch no? Only places you can get it are realm of torment and dungeon bosses :/ Farmerfez 02:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :The guy you cap it from in the RoT is like a minute from the outpost exit Blue.rellik 02:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but you gotta deal with about 50 patrols that all love QZ and laugh at your retarded henchies --Gimmethegepgun 03:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::50? I faced like 2 before I got to the boss group ages ago, now unless it has been changed or you decided to aggro every red dot on your radar then I don't see the problem Blue.rellik 03:27, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Skills that trigger the condition Added more skills that I have tested that work with this. 11:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :removed sharpen daggers from the list due to august update.